Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined temperature control system for outdoor spaces and more particularly pertains to controlling the heating and the cooling of an outdoor space.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of heaters and coolers is known in the prior art. More specifically, heaters and coolers previously devised and utilized for the purpose of heating and cooling are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a combined temperature control system for outdoor spaces that allows heating and cooling an outdoor space.
In this respect, the combined temperature control system for outdoor spaces according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating and cooling an outdoor space.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved combined temperature control system for outdoor spaces which can be used for heating and cooling an outdoor space. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.